1. Field
This invention relates to resolving ischemia by inducing formation of blood vessels through therapeutic angiogenesis.
2. Relevant Art
A major component of morbidity and mortality attributable to cardiovascular disease occurs as a consequence of the partial or complete blockage of vessels carrying blood in the coronary and/or peripheral vasculature. When such vessels are partially occluded, lack of blood flow causes ischemia to the muscle tissues supplied by such vessel, consequently inhibiting muscle contraction and proper function. Total occlusion of blood flow causes necrosis of the muscle tissue.
Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels. Such mechanical enhancements are often provided by employing surgical techniques that attach natural or synthetic conduits proximal and distal to the areas of occlusion, thereby providing bypass grafts, or revascularization by various means to physically enlarge the vascular lumen at the site of occlusion. These revascularization procedures involve such devices as balloons, endovascular knives (atherectomy), and endovascular drills. The surgical approach is accompanied by significant morbidity and even mortality, while the angioplasty-type processes are complicated by recurrent stenoses in many cases.
In some individuals, blood vessel occlusion is partially compensated by natural processes, in which new vessels are formed (termed “angiogenesis”) and small vessels are enlarged (termed “arteriogenesis”) to replace the function of the impaired vessels. These new conduits may facilitate restoration of blood flow to the deprived tissue, thereby constituting “natural bypasses” around the occluded vessels. However, some individuals are unable to generate sufficient collateral vessels to adequately compensate for the diminished blood flow caused by cardiovascular disease. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for delivering agents to help stimulate the natural process of therapeutic angiogenesis to compensate for blood loss due to an occlusion in a coronary and peripheral arteries in order to treat ischemia.